Eugeo
Summary Eugeo is an Artificial Fluctlight created by Rath, and also Kirito's best friend and partner in «Project Alicization». Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C physically, Unknown with Release Recollection Name: Eugeo Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Former Swordsman, Former Integrity Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (via Blue Rose Sword), Light Manipulation, Skilled Swordsman, Healing, Wind Manipulation, Transmutation (Created the Red Rose Sword using his blood for Kirito), Magic, Life Drain, Heat Manipulation, Possibly some degree of Spatial Manipulation (via Incarnation), Possible Resistance to Law Manipulation (Broke the Seal of the Right Eye) Attack Potency: Likely Building level+ physically (Comparable to Kirito, and has been stated multiple times that Eugeo was stronger), Unknown with Release Recollection (Has flash frozen Kirito, Alice, Fantatio, and 4 other Integrity Knights before, along with entire halls and rooms) Speed: Unknown (Is able to keep up with Kirito despite him wearing heavy armor and the former wearing a light jacket) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman (Lifted about 180 kg of straws with ease) Striking Strength: Likely Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ Stamina: Very High, was able to stay conscious after being cut in half. Range: Standard melee range with swords. Tens of meters with Release Recollection. Standard Equipment: Dragon Bone Axe, Blue Rose Sword, Unnamed chain Intelligence: While academically unknown, Eugeo has high combat intelligence and is a swordsman expert. Weaknesses: Was held back before and didn't have a free will by having to follow the Seal of the Right Eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aincrad Style * Horizontal: Slashes horizontally. * Slant: Slashes diagonally. * Vertical Arc: Slashes vertically twice. * Sonic Leap: A sword skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. * Meteor Break: A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» (神聖術, Shinsei-Jutsu?, lit. "holy arts") are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' With the «Armament Full Control» art in effect, the sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose" an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. These abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the swords sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Sword Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Heat Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Life Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier